Until the day I die
by Melle Lune
Summary: Tokio Hotel, twincest "parfois les rêves ne durent qu'un temps et qu'il vaux mieux qu'ils se terminent avec un beau souvenir qu'avec un mauvais." ce sont les parôles que Tom dit en quittant le groupe lors d'un plateau TV. "J'ai détruis mon jumeau"


Titre: Until the day I die

Auteurs : _T_suki-no-Shinigami

Série: Euh.. Pas vraiment. Enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

Genre : Yaoi,

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de commentaires merci bien

Merci à: Magical girl Kiki pour la correction de cet OS. Merci Kiki de corriger mes OS avec toujours autant de rapidité.

Petite note :

Couple: TomxBill, DavidxBill

**Until the day I die**

Il faisait assez froid en ce jour d'hiver, une fine couche de neige recouvrait l'hôtel dans lequel un jeune homme venait d'entrer. Il grelottait complètement bien qu'il était muni d'un gros pull-over ajouté à cela un gros sweet à fermeture éclaire à moins que ce soit une grosse polaire.

La capuche recouvrait sa tête. Dès qu'il rentra dans l'hôtel il enleva sa capuche laissant ses dreads à l'air libre. il faisait bien plus chaud ici que dehors ça c'était sûr!

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur pour regagner sa chambre. Arrivant bientôt devant celle ci, ouvrant rapidement la porte se disant qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, s'allonger sur son lit et d'avoir Bill dans ses bras. Juste l'avoir près de lui et le voir sourire.

Car pour Tom la plus belle chose au monde était le sourire de Bill. Un si beau sourire qui voulait tellement dire pour le dreadé. "Je suis heureux et je me sens bien" voilà ce que voulait dire ce sourire qu'aimait tant le jeune homme.

Pensant à cela il entra dans leur chambre d'hôtel avant de refermer la porte et d'aller vers le lit qui était caché de la vue du dreadé par une grosse armoire qui pourtant n'empêcha pas Tom d'entendre.

-Plus vite!! Haaaa!! Daviiid!! Encore!

Le dreadé s'arrêta net d'avancer. Non! ça n'était pas possible! Pourquoi?! POURQUOI!! Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça? Pourquoi devait-il autant souffrir? Pourtant il pensait que le temps de la souffrance était maintenant derrière lui.

Une larme coula de son oeil gauche suivit par une seconde mais pas de troisième. Il les effaça pour que jamais on puisse les voire. Il s'avança vers le lit.

Dedans étaient couchés David, son ancien manager si on pouvait dire ça vu qu'il n'était pas véritablement le manager des Tokio Hotel mais c'était comme tel et Bill, son jumeau, sa moitié et tellement plus...

Ils ne virent pas tout de suite que Tom était là, en face du lit. Ils reprenaient leurs souffles. Au bout d'une minute qui sembla tellement plus longue à Tom, ils le virent. Bill s'écarta quelque peu de David, il mordait ses ongles on pouvait voir à quel point il se sentait mal à l'aise. ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça et il se sentait mal. Un silence de plomb avait élu domicile dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Tom commença à parler, lentement, calmement en tout cas au début.

-Je t'aime depuis mes huit ans. Dix ans! ça fait plus de dix ans que je suis complètement amoureux de toi!Tellement amoureux! A en perdre la raison! Dix ans que je fais comme si de rien n'était. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de découvrir que je t'aimais je voulais tellement pas que tu le vois! Même si une part de moi aurait aimé que tu vois. Je ne pourrais jamais te reprocher de ne pas l'avoir vu, ça non.

Mais tu vois, même si j'en souffrais ça n'était pas si grave. Moi, je ne voulais que ton bonheur.

Quand tu t'es mis avec lui à tes quatorze ans tu sais ce que j'ai pensé?

J'ai pensé que j'étais heureux que tu sois avec lui car vous vous aimiez. ça a été ma première pensée avant même de réfléchir à ce que ça voulait dire pour moi. Tu ne m'as rien dit sur le fait que vous aviez été ensemble avant qu'il parte et te laisse mais je le savais comme je te l'ai dit un mois après son départ.

Je te voyais t'enliser de plus en plus dans la tristesse ne remontant jamais la pente. Je t'ai réconforté pendant que tu pleurais ton amour pour lui. Me racontant qu'il était l'homme de ta vie.

Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir en te voyant si triste et en t'obligeant à accepter la vérité.

Je t'ai embrassé, je t'ai laissé le choix, tout le temps que tu voulais je te l'ai donné. Pendant ce temps là je t'ai vu aller de mieux en mieux et c'était ça qui était le plus important pour moi.

Quand on est partit pour les fêtes pour le voir avec sa famille tu es venu me voir et tu m'as embrassé.

J'étais tellement heureux. Tu venais de m'offrir ce que jamais je n'aurais un jour osé espérer avoir.

Mais, je t'ai tout de même demandé si tu en étais sur. A ce moment tu m'aurais dit "non" je n'aurais rien dit je ne t'en aurais pas voulu.

Mais tu m'as dit "Oui". Tu m'as dit "OUI".

Et là qu'est-ce que je vois? Toi et lui dans notre lit entrain de baiser!

Tu t'es engagé en me disant ce "oui" Bill, tu t'es engagé en m'embrassant.

Quand tu t'engages à ça avec quelqu'un peut-être que tu peux donner pour excuse que tu es désolé mais que tu t'es trompé, qu'un baisé ça ne veut au final rien dire mais pas à ton jumeau. Pas à ton jumeau parce que quand tu embrasses ton jumeau ça ne veux pas dire la même chose. Parce que tu deviens hors la loi. Parce que tu es sensé assez l'aimer pour ne pas tout foutre en l'air pour rien.

-Tom, je...

-Je n'ai pas fini! Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec ta moitié! Pas comme ça! Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à ce que ça finisse comme ça! Tu avais le choix entre tes mains! Tu ne m'aurais jamais répondu positivement que j'aurais compris.

Je ne t'ai même jamais demandé de réponse! Mais tu es venu! Tu m'as donné cette réponse qui a fait que j'en suis là maintenant.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes de parler, reprenant son souffle avant de continuer.

-Tu n'as jamais à un seul moment pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir, à ce que cette réponse avait changé dans ma vie. Moi je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à toi. Tu m'aurais dit que tu ne voulais pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec moi que je l'aurais fait sans jamais rien dire car pour moi c'est toi qui est important. Même un baisé par an m'aurait suffit à être heureux. Même une caresse de tant à autre juste ça m'aurait suffit...

-Je.. Dit Bill en pleurant.

Ses larmes trempaient son doux visage, le maquillage noir qu'il avait autour des yeux laissant des nuées noires sur ses joues. Bill était anéanti par tous les sentiments qu'il percevait maintenant de Tom. Toute sa détresse et tout son amour étaient jetés en pleine face à Bill. Un grand désespoir avait élu domicile dans tout le corps du jeune homme qui pleurait de plus belle.

-C'est bon, tout est dit maintenant. Je vais vous laisser, je prend juste quelque affaires et je ne gène pas plus. Fit-il en prenant rapidement son sac et en jettent rapidement quelques affaires dedans avant de se diriger avec plus de vitesse encore dans la salle de bain. On pouvait entendre le bruit d'objets tombant. Quelques secondes après Tom revient avec quelques produits qu'il mit aussi dans sa valise.

-Tom. Pleura son jumeau en se levant vers lui avant de se faire arrêter de la main par l'interpeller l'obligeant à se rassoir où ils étaient quelques secondes plutôt.

-Bill, s'il te plaît tu m'as déjà fait assez de mal tu ne crois pas? Si tu as encore un minimum d'amour ou au moins un minimum de pitié pour moi s'il te plaît, tais-toi. Je n'ai rien envie d'entendre que ce soit venant de toi ou de lui. Dit-il en montrant vaguement David. Laisse-moi juste, c'est mon seul souhait, ai au moins la bonté de me l'offrir.Supplia Tom.

Ne voyant rien arriver de plus il prit sa valise et dit un merci a son frère avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partit de la chambre. Bill pouvait entendre ses pas dans le couloir, ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Plus ils s'éloignaient et plus son coeur se brisaient en de millions de morceaux impossible à recoller ensemble.

Une seule information qui n'avait pas été clairement dite par son jumeau était encrée dans sa tête.

J'ai détruis mon jumeau.

En comprenant ça ses larmes redoublèrent et il se mit à courir dans la salle de bain avant de vomir tout ce qu'il put dans les toilettes.

Je suis un monstre. Pensa -t-il

I was

J'étais

-Tom, est-il vrai que vous quittez Tokio Hotel?

-Oui, je quitte Tokio Hotel

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi? Vous avez toujours dit que Tokio Hotel était toute votre vie comme chacun des autres membres du groupe. Cette nouvelle nous surprend tous beaucoup venant de vous.

Le dreadé poussa un petit soupire.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment dire pourquoi à part parfois les rêves ne durent qu'un temps et qu'il vaux mieux qu'ils se terminent avec un beau souvenir qu'avec un mauvais.

-Assez peu explicite ma fois.

-Je préfère rester vague.

-Es-ce que le groupe se sépare?

-Non, je ne pense pas, je quitte juste le groupe de mon plein gré et j'espère qu'ils continueront, ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus là qu'il faut tout arrêter.

-Comme vous venez de le voir en directe, Tom Kaulitz ex-guitariste du groupe Tokio Hotel vient de faire ses adieux à ses fans. C'était...

La télévision fut éteinte de manière brusque avant que la télécommande n'atérrise sur le sol avec fracas puis un bruit de chute ne se fit entendre.

Les mains de Bill s'agrippèrent sur la moquette de la chambre.

-Tooooooommmmm! Geint-il avec ses sursauts dans tout le corps. Ses pleures étaient forts lui donnant de grands spasmes.

Il était encore aux Etat Unis, ne sachant plus où il en était et ce qu'il ressentait. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le tuait. C'était sa faute si son frère disait adieu à son rêve, leur rêve en commun.

Mais qu'avait-il fait?

Il fallait absolument qu'il voit Tom, il devait parler, lui parler même s'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça. Il fallait que son frère soit heureux. Il avait trop passé de temps à souffrir sans que Bill ne le voit. Il fallait que Bill répare ce qu'il avait fait sans détruire un peu plus Tom.

Il se releva rapidement de par terre prenant ses valises et ramenant toutes ses affaires dedans avant de les boucler pendant qu'il les faisaient il appela la réception pour qu'on lui réserve un avion pour Magdeburg. Il était sûr que Tom serais dans leurs appartement où pourrait-il être ailleurs?

Il finit plus que rapidement ses valises, un taxi l'attendais déjà en bas de l'hôtel. Bill passa en vitesse payer sa chambre et prit le taxis pour l'aéroport direction l'Allemagne où sa moitié était déjà.

I was

J'étais

Ce voyage avait duré bien trop longtemps pour le chanteur qui se rongeait littéralement les ongles de plus l'avion avait été retardé, il avait dû rester trois heures de plus sur le sol américain pour des raisons qui lui étaient totalement inconnues et dont il se foutait pas mal tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait encore perdu trois heures.

Ce fut un des premiers à sortir de l'avion, récupérant rapidement ses valises avant d'héler un taxi qui le déposa au pied de leur immeuble. Bill s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et pressa avec force le bouton portant le chiffres six.

Pendant que l'ascenseur montait les étages Bill sortit ses clefs, valises en main. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent il sortit pour se retrouver face à la porte de leur appartement. Il mit les clefs dans la serrure, les tourna puis quand il entendit le bruit de verrou qui s'ouvre, il respira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte. Il entra dans le petit appartement, posant ses valises sur le sol puis s'avança dans la pièce.

Deux personnes étaient là, assises dans le canapé marron. Un petit blond et un brun. Ils parlaient avec animation mais se stoppèrent quand ils virent Bill dans la pièce. Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes avant que Bill ne le coupe en disant rapidement un salut à ses deux amis suivit de "je dois parler à Tom" ce à quoi ses amis baissèrent la tête.

Le silence était encore plus lourd qu'il n'y a quelques secondes. Gustav releva finalement la tête.

-Bill, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça mais... Gustav jeta un coup d'oeil à Georg qui lui fit signe de continué, posant sa main sur l'épaule du batteur. Après son annonce comme quoi il quittait le groupe, un peu après, il y a eu un accident.

Bill déglutit, il n'était pas sur de vouloir en savoir plus pourtant il resta là, immobile. Sa tête voulait que son corps bouge mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Il était comme statufié sur place. Ses oreilles étaient à l'écoute et pourtant c'était purement involontaire.

-Il y avait beaucoup de monde quand il a fait son annonce. Et ça a beaucoup choqué. Quand il est sortit pour rentré à l'appart, une fille l'a attaquer avec une bombe lacrymogène à quelques millimètre des yeux.

Bill était pétrifié d'horreur. Une sourde colère prenait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps ainsi qu'un grand désespoir. Il dut se tenir à une commode pour ne pas tomber par terre.

-Où est-il? Demanda Bill d'un murmure difficilement audible. Quel hôpital?

-Saint Geoffroy Deneuve

Bill sortit en courant de l'appartement et couru jusqu'à l'hôpital qui n'était pas loin.

I was

J'étais

ll avait dût attendre plusieurs heures avant que l'on le laisse voir son frère. Il avait longtemps parlé avec son médecin.

Il était enfin devant cette porte. Bill poussa doucement la porte et resta sur le palier sans bouger, regardant la silhouette de Tom allongé sur ce lit trop blanc.Le regardant comme si ça allait être la dernière fois qu'il le pourrait.

Il s'approcha, s'asseyant sur la chaise près de son jumeau, lui caressant tendrement le visage avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Tom.

-Je t'aime. Dit-il avant de le réembrasser et de sortir de sa chambre.

I was

J'étais

Le soleil éclairait délicatement la pièce dans laquelle dormait encore le jeune dreadé qui commençait à battre des paupières mais il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux à cause d'une entrave dessus qui entourait tout le tour de sa tête.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et plusieurs personnes entrer.

-Tout droit monsieur Kaulitz, voilà vous y êtes vous pouvez vous assoire. Appelez moi si vous avez besoin.

-Merci Rosie

En entendant cette voix Tom eut un petit sursaut. Mais que faisait-il là? Le dreadé ne bougea pas, faisant semblant de dormir. Il ne voulait pas parler avec son frère. Il n'avait pas envie de souffrir encore.

L'infirmière partit les laissant seul en tête à tête. Tom sentit Bill tapoter sur son lit avant de trouver sa main et de la prendre entre ses doigts et de la caresser avec tendresse en tout cas c'est ce qu'il semblait à Tom.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis là où je dois être. Dit simplement Bill sans arrêter ses caresses sur la main de Tom.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux?

-On vient de t'opérer. Tu vas pouvoir revoir. Je suis content.

- Je ne comprends pas

- Tu allais devenir aveugle à cause de cette fille.

Tom eu soudain un flash. Il prit une position assise et se tourna vers son jumeau qu'il ne pouvait pas voir pour le moment.

-Tu as...

-Oui, je suis content

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. ça ne changera pas ce qu'il c'est passer Bill.

-Je n'essaye pas de me déculpabiliser Tom. Je voulais juste te montrer comment je t'aimais, ce que j'étais près à faire pour toi.

-Comment tu m'aimes? je ne comprend pas Bill.

Bill avança la main qui était sur la sienne la remontant sur tout son bras allant de l'épaule jusqu'à son visage avant de se pencher dessus et de l'embrasser doucement.

I was

J'étais

-Bon Tom je vais vous enlevez le bandeau, vous allez garder les yeux fermés et les ouvrir très très lentement d'accord?

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête.

-Bill? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît?

-Je vous l'emmène. Lui dit le médecin avant de prendre le bras de Bill et de le mettre face à Tom.

Il coupa le bandeau le dépliant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les deux compresses sur les yeux de Tom. Il les lui enleva aussi puis s'écarta pour que Tom ait Bill face à lui.

-Vous pouvez commencer à ouvrir les yeux mais doucement surtout. Au début vous risquer de ne pas voir grand chose ou même d'être ébloui mais c'est normale. Allez-y .

Le dreadé battit légèrement des cils avant d'ouvrir les yeux avec lenteur comme l'avait demander le médecin. Tout était floue et la lumière de la pièce bien que minime lui brûlait légèrement les yeux mais il fit abstraction de tout ça. Sa vue se stabilisait peu à peu jusqu'à voir face à lui son jumeau, son amour.

-Tu es toujours aussi beau. dit-il avant se caresser doucement sa joue.

Bill avait un beau sourire aux lèvres puis il se leva lentement et s'assit avec quelques doutes sur Tom. Calant sa tête dans le coup du dréadé.

-je t'aime. Lui dit simplement Tom

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

I was

J'étais

-Aujourd'hui nous avons l'honneur de recevoir en avant première le groupe Tokio Hotel qui se relance dans l'aventure musicale. Bonjour Bill, Tom, Gustav, Georg. Comment allez-vous?

-Très bien. Dit Georg tous acquiescèrent.

-Nous avons apprit après que Tom ait quitté le groupe qu'il avait été hospitalisé et qu'il allait devenir aveugle mais pourtant on ne dirait pas que vous le soyez Tom.

-Non, J'ai eu une intervention peu de temps après. Bill m'a offert ses yeux.

-c'est très courageux à vous Bill.

-Non, pas plus que ça. Tom aurait fais la même choses pour moi.

-Nous voyez-vous Bill?

-Non, pas vraiment je vous distingue assez vaguement pour tout dire. Je distingue la lumière et les différentes couleurs qui forment des masses.

-N'est-ce pas un problème pour vos futur concert? Nous avons appris que vous alliez faire une tourné Européenne pour la sortie de votre nouvel album.

-Non, comme je vous l'ai dit je distingue les couleurs, je sais me diriger même si j'ai besoin de Tom de temps à autre. Je reste autonome.

-Pourquoi retentez-vous l'aventure d'après les paroles de Tom quand il a quitté le groupe je site "parfois les rêves ne durent qu'un temps et qu'il vaux mieux qu'ils se terminent avec un beau souvenir qu'avec un mauvais." ce sont des paroles assez emplies de regrets non?

-Nous voulons justement donner une seconde chance à notre bébé si l'on peut dire. Tokio Hotel a toujours été notre rêve et il mérite de ne jamais s'arrêter. Dit Tom

-Nous sommes d'éternels rêveurs, Dit Simplement Gustav.

-Et bien merci d'être venu. Et à bientôt pour votre tournée Européenne.

Les quatre jeunes hommes sortirent du studio pour regagner leur appartement. Bill prit la main de Tom en posant doucement ses lèvres sur ses jumelles.

Le dreadé serra un peu plus la main de son jumeau et répondit au baisé chuchotant un doux "je t'aime" à l'oreille de son amour.

-Si tu savais comme moi aussi je t'aime.

Fin

J'espère que Cet OS vous aura plu il n'est pas du tout le genre d'écrit que je fais habituellement mais je l'aime bien tout de même et encore! J'aurais dû écrire avec cet OS ma première Dead fic (j'aime pas les dead) mais grâce à Killua11 Tom n'est pas mort mais Bill est aveugle (enfin plus ou moins quoi XD).

Kisu à vous en espérant que cet OS vous aura plus

Tsuki-no-Shinigami


End file.
